Satins Servant
by Contaminated MockingBird
Summary: Basically the vanilla version of Blue Exorcist but with some other twists that I cant tell or it'll be a bowl of scrambled eggs
1. Rin Okumura

Satins Servant

Chapter 1: Rin Okumura

It was just sun set at the brink of darkness, he was pissed off. Not at something, someone. A boy with white spiky hair, he had a crossbow he was shooting pigeons in a park. That is why the boy with dark blueish black haired boy was pissed. He `gets angry sometimes and can't control it.

He went and punched the boy in his eye two of the white haired boys friends tried to help him up. One of the boy's jockeys said "what are you! Some kind of demon" the other jockey replied "holy crap that guy's bad news let's get out of here" the white haired boy and his jockeys left.

The boy wiped his mouth "who you calling a demon, you assholes are way more demonic than me." He then wipes his hand below his nose and notices blood.

"Aww crap I did it again" a small pigeon that was left from the killings flew past the boy with blueish black hair. He looked up at the free bird

"What am I doing, dammit?"

In the morning at the church he was in the confession booth, he was in there with a middle aged man with glasses and he was wearing black coat

"oh straying lamb, confess thy sins with true sorrow and pray for forgiveness"

The blueish black haired boy had his hand against his face

"Yea, why should I, I haven't done anything wrong"

"Where did you get that cut on your face?"

"I tripped going down stairs"

"Your cloths are a mess"

The blueish black haired boy was starting to get nervous,

"It was a mother of a fall"

"And that trace of a nose bleed"

"Yea well when I fell I bump smacked into this super-hot chick and I…"

The middle aged man jumped up

"What, let's go after her!"

The man looked around

"Show me where she is Rin!"

"Crap Moran!"

The old man strangled Rin

"You got into another fight admit it why must you always brawl!"

"Let go of me you old fart!"

The old man let go of Rin and stood in front of the vigil

"I've just received a disturbing phone call from your employers, they told me they have no need for a delivery boy who doesn't bother to return"

"So what big deal. There was no way I could cut it anyway, as if a guy like me can ever hold down a job" Rin had a sour mouth the old man turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't be a baby; the day will soon come when you must leave this monastery and strike out on your own and as you guardian it's my duty to see that you do so, or do you just want to become a priest and run this monastery"

"Take over this crappy church dream on"

There was a boy the same age and looked exactly like Rin walked in. "Dad I'm all done getting myself ready to move out all that's left for me to do is carry out my luggage"

"Well done son"

"Welcome home Rin get into another fight?"

"Shut the hell up"

A priest working at the monastery was cleaning the window and said "I swear for a couple of twins those guys couldn't be more different"

Rin turned over to the priest and blushed a deep red

"wha!?"

There was another priest cleaning another window and he turned to the four and commented "Yukio might be the younger one but he doesn't act it he's great at sports always gets straight A's and he's about to start his freshmen year at true cross academy"

"Meanwhile his big brothers only accomplishment is causing trouble. Rin you should really try being a little bit more like Yukio and start striating out your life"

"I said just shut up!"

Rin yelled. A stove broke it looked like there where blue flames about.

"Wow my goodness what in god's name was that it's about time we have this piece of junk replaced"

Fugimoto had a saddened look on his face but quickly hidden with a grin

"Father Fugimoto someone to see you" a priest whispered in Fugimoto's ear

"Fine clean up this mess before the service starts"

"Right!"

"Yukio I want you to tend to Rin's wounds"

"Sure. Come on lets go"

"Alright"

After Yukio finished tending to Rin's wounds he had a suit on!

"Ughhh! what the hell how am I suposta get this thing tied right, never mind forget it"

Rin walked past an open window

"Thank you very much father"

"Don't mention it, you really needn't take it to heart. Your very fortunate you know, you have parents you can depend on by your side if your ever frightened all you need to do is call for your mother or your father. And if even that proves insufficient then exorcist like us will step in." Fugimoto waves to the little girl and the mother

Rin walks outside next to his old man

"Pretty tough gig being an exorcist and all I mean your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist"

"Those demons do exist in the darkest corners of our souls"

"That's bull you're just a glorified guidance councillor"

"Never mind that why are you wearing a suit"

"Oh well the guy's hounded me to go this interview so I barrowed this"

"No neck tie?"

"Going tieless is in for your information!"

Fugimoto laughed

"You don't know how to knot one do you? Give it to me I'll show you how"

Rin was shocked

"Lift up your collar, button that shirt really I can't believe what a hoaxing lout you've become and to think you were so cute as a small child shouting daddy play with me"

Rin looked away and blushed "that was a long time ago and it would be damn creepy if you thought a grownup was still cute"

Fugimoto looked around "grownup huh I don't see any grownups here" he laughed at his joke

"Oh knock it off" Rin yelled

Fugimoto shoved Rin with his hand on his head "There if it stings you so much then give me a glimpse of how much you've matured" Rin fixes his collar "don't diss me" Rin suck out his finger pointing at his father "fine I'm going to prove to you I can make it on my own gouge out those eyes of yours and watch me"

"Wow I don't think I can gouge my eyes out y'know but…" Rin starts to walk out of the monastery "shut the hell up you old fart"


	2. Part Time Job and Fired

Chapter 2: part time job…. And fired!

I don't own Blue exorcist, you should know that!

"Rin Okumura age 15 you only have a junior high diploma and you wanna work"

Rin has a childish smile on his face "well I don't really like school and all that" "if you think you can get buy in life being picky then you're in for a rude awakening" "yea you have a point" he rubbed the back of his head looking smug

The boss of the store brings Rin to the storage room.

"For starters, bring all these boxes into the store and stack'em up"

"You mean all of them"

"Too much for you" the bosses glassed glare

"No ill do it!"

While Rin was gawking the boss left and there were two workers talking to each other

"There she goes over working the newbies again" "there's no way he can do that all in a day"

And if on que they hear screaming from the room behind them, it was Rin trying to do it the 'easy way'

"Ahhhhh!"

"Whoa"

Rin carries all of them to the store, the boss notices and runs to see what Rin is doing

"hey there boss this is the last one!"

And he trips…. And it all falls on the boss.

Next he was going to get water from a pipe to clean the floors but he broke the tap and it went on the boss. Then he went to bring the carts back to the shop and they all fall.. on …. The boss (ha ha ha ha ha ah a haha ha ok ok sorry back to the story)

The boss got mad at Rin and lectured Rin. He went inside and started to sulk "guess I'm just not cut out for working" "what's the matter newbie oh cheer up kido here eat some of this" "sure" Rin gets up and takes the little paper bowl. He takes a fork full.

"Ewwhh what is this it's horrible"

"You too, the boss ordered a huge shipment of these noodles cause she got a deal and there cheap but there not selling at all" Rin has a brilliant plan "listen do you think I could give that a try?"

"Hey we've got a new line of fried noodles here how about it folks"

The crowd was ballistic. The boss came and picked up the paper bowl and tried it she was surprised like no other "staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning no tardiness starting tomorrow I want you here guns blazing"

Rin was in a phone booth he was on the phone with Yukio

"What they hired you!?"

"Yea they want me to start tomorrow"

"Congratulations Rin nice going"

"Thanks a lot bro!"

"I'm really really glad I got this news before I left this place" Yukio sounded like he was going to cry "Hey what's with the cry?" "I'm not crying" Immediately father Fugimoto took the phone from Yukio and said "Rin get yourself home to celebrate your job and Yukio's last night where having sukiyaki" father Fugimoto smiled "wow awesome!"

Rin hung up and went back to the grocery store to grab his things and go but a familiar little girl that he saw at the monastery yelled "stop please give it back!" she was running after her scarf that appeared to be floating through the wind. Rin ran and grabbed the scarf and said "here I guess this is yours" and handed it to the little girl. Rin noticed the little girl was still frightened he thought 'she was just at the monastery' the wind blew and Rin looked at the scarf, an dat the end of the scarf was a monkey looking thing but it was short it had spiket teeth and red and green fur. It freaked Rin out but he shakes it off.

It ran into the store, Rin went chasing after it "what the, hey come back here" Rin ran into the store, and chased after it through the isles while in the process of breaking things and bumping into a few people.

'what the hell is he a monkey' the monkey looking thing ran down a isle that had shampoo in it Rin just catching up smashed into a shelf knocking most of the products off "dammit!" Rin yelled

The monkey looking thing jumped on a tall stacked box pyramid of products from the store and started waving the scarf up in the air claiming victory. While he was jumping the boxes started to tumble over, the little girl was standing right under the tumbling boxes Rin yelled "look out!" and brought the girl into his arms to protect the girl from getting injured. Rin was just in time the other people in the store looked at them and the little girl's mother came running "Yue!" Rin let go of the girl revealing the blood from the corner of her head her mother picked up her un conscious daughter "oh my god, Yue. Yue! Rin was alright but he was a little bit shocked.

Everyone was at the table at the monastery. But not Rin, everyone was waiting for Rin one of the exorcist said breaking the silence "Rin's a little bit late don't ya think" Yukio gets out of his seat "I'll go find him" three other priests that where at the table said "I'll go too" they got up and they left. Father Fugimoto had a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

Yukio walked to the park that Rin and him would always go as little kids. He found Rin "I thought I'd find you here, listen the sukiyaki will be all gone let's get going"

"I wouldn't be able to face anyone there if I went home" Rin sadly swung on the swing. "What are you talking about?" Rin closed his eyes knowing what kind of punishment he would get from Yukio, and his old man. "I got fired…." Yukio was surprised "she said she couldn't have a violent thug like me working in her store" Yukio was starting to get a louder tone to his voice "what happened Rin?" Rin thought of the monkey looking thing and shook it off "I don't even know myself!" Rin yelled. "Oh come on don't give me that crap! Everyone was so happy you finally found a job Rin! So how could you! How could you drop the ball like that! You need to explain it so it makes sense to everyone!" Rin turned to his little brother, "even if I could explain there are things you can't understand!" Rin yelled at his twin, Yukio was shocked "I just…" Rin dies down "sorry" Yukio sees Rin is sad for losing his job "any way why don't we head home now, I know dads waiting" Rin gets off the swing and it slowly swings to a stop, Rin and Yukio walk back to their home.

"ah your finally home" father Fugimoto says relived. A man turns to Rin and Yukio "are you Rin, Okumura" Rin keeps walking to the door of the monastery "who are you?" the man turns more to face Rin "I'm her, Yue's father" Yue come from behind the father holding his brown coat "I don't know how to thank you for what you did for her" Rin walks right up to the door where father Fugimoto and Yue and Yue's father "is she okay" Rin looks at Yue's father, "thanks to you she only suffered a light scrape" Rin breaths in relief and bends down to the little girl "well that's good" Yue nods

"Yue's always been a scatter brained child, tripping falling down stairs, she's never without fresh wounds" "your wrong" Yue's father looks up at Rin confused "it's not that the kids scatter brained, she's being picked on, he's like pulling her hair, and snatching things away from her y'know" father Fugimoto and Yukio where surprised "you saw this" Fugimoto demanded "can you describe him?" Yue's father asked "I don't know someone like I've never seen before he was short, with the face kind of like a monkey" Yue's father looked away "un believable" he starts to walk off with Yue, "where are you going?" Fugimoto asked "to the school I'm going to contact the PTA and try to fare it out whoever it is that's been bulling my daughter" Yue pulled her father back "you don't understand" her father looks at Yue "I'm not being bullied by humans from my school, it's the evil ferries" "ferries?" Rin asked "they come into my bedroom late at night and make all sorts of bad things happen, and now there even doing it outside!" "Yue is a child with a vivid imagination, I'm afraid I've heard these fairy tales from her before, lately its beginning to seem as though she can't distinguish her bazar day dreams from real life" Yue's father has a sadden look on his face "But there not daydreams" Yue's father looks up at Rin "Rin!" Fugimoto whispered "why don't you believe her who is she suposta rely on if her own parents won't even try to get what she's saying, can't you just ughhh! What was that for!" father Fugimoto silences Rin by punching him on the head.

Father Fugimoto walks up to Yue and her father, he bends down to Yue's height "here this is a four leaf clover charm hold it and it will protect you" Yue smiles "thank you father" father Fugimoto looks up at Yue's father "sir I must urge you not to approach your daughter, there is no one else in the world she relies on as much as you, her own parents" Yue's father looks down at Yue, "let's go home Yue" Yue sadly nods. They start to walk home.

"What the hell do you think that was enough to convince him?" Rin asked still rubbing his head where father Fugimoto punched Rin "it's at least a million years too soon for you to start lecturing others, and by the way for the foreseeable future your grounded" Rin stops rubbing his head "huh why!?" father Fugimoto turns around to face Rin, "your ex-boss from that part time job just left this for us, a bill for all of the damage you caused to her store and goods" Rin was really surprised at the bill "you gotta be kidding!" "Rin no sukiyaki for you!"

"What the hey no fair"


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

I don't own this so shut up (like you said anything)

An underground tunnel opened in the monastery, it lead to a red drawer it had a key hole so it had to be opened with a key, father Fugimoto walked down the tunnel with a candle he walked down and un locked the drawer revelling the Coma sword the seal was detreating more like burning off, father Fugimoto gasped in shock.

"Just as I thought" he whispered

In the morning, probably the afternoon Rin was still in bed.

He woke up yawning and rubbing the back of his neck he looked over to a note on the desk in Rin and Yukio's old room.

The boxes I sent yesterday will be arriving this morning so I'm heading over early, take care

P.S. Please don't make dad worry more then he already dose

-Yukio

While saying that Rin scratches his stomach "man that's cold" Rin opens the curtains and looks out the window "he didn't even say good bye in person"

Rin's eyes open and he fully looks out the window he notices black looking things too big to be a bug, yet too big to be a small bird.

"Uh what's that" Rin quickly gets dressed and runs outside "what the hell are these bugs!" Rin tries to shoo them away. Rin goes to the front gate and sees people don't even know that their there 'how come nobody else sees them?'

"Okumura My friend! Do you have a second" there was a boy with spiky hair and some of his jockeys with him it was him, the one that was killing innocent pigeons. Rin hesitates to move his foot outside from the monastery, Rin thinks of what his old man said the night before.

"For the foreseeable future you're grounded"

"What's the matter you turned chicken on us" "Don't tell me you wanna run away and hide behind your daddy" the jockeys exclaimed in a threatening tone they laugh at Rin.

But Rin takes his hesitation away and walks to the boys, they walk to a construction site of some sort, there's a barrel with a fire. In the fire are wood and a led pipe.

"Sorry about yesterday I was just playing with those pigeons but then my hands slipped you see" the boy with the white spikey hair grinned 'What's going on with this guy?' "Anyway I wanna know how much you want?" the boy's massive grin wouldn't go away "what?" Rin asked "my parents are somewhat famous you see, and as for me I'm about to enrol in true cross academy. So I don't want any unsavory rumours swirling around" "you mean you're going to the same prestigious school as Yukio, I see your problem" the white hared boy chuckled "now you got it, consider it hush money on buying your silence. You just have to keep this episode between you and me" the boy leaned forward and put a finger to his mouth "heh you really through me a curve there, keep your money, I won't tell, I've got a lot of things to do" Rin starts to walk away "oh what is that provato, just take the money, everyone knows your so damn poor you can't even get into school without help. Here just take it, yeah that brother of yours Yukio is his name, the only way he got into that school was by cramming like hell and gettin' a scholarship isn't that right" he laughed "I feel for you here's this to help pay his tuition…."

A second later Rin punches him in the face where he punched him the last time

"Scum bad you can say whatever the hell you want about me but never diss my brother!"

"man that hurts" the boy was getting up clutching his eye "I wouldn't push my luck if I where you!" when he turned around he was a demon, fangs and all those black bugs where swarming out of him and his claws started to get bigger in size and he started to grow horns from the top of his head.

'He's not human!' Rin yelled, while the demon was changing to his true form Rin got pushed to the ground by two of the demons jockeys.

'Dammit! Why doesn't anybody else see it' Rin looked up at the two holding him down.

The white haired demon walked near the barrel with the led pole in it and yanked it out of the fire

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" the demon started to walk to Rin pissed as hell. "I'm gonna give back twice the pain that you caused me" he was right by Rin, pole in hand.

"Whoa come on Shiritari, you don't wanna do anythi…." One of the jockeys had been kicked by the white haired demon "shut up!" The demon yelled. The demon grabbed on to Rin's hair, he winced in pain, "now where would you like me to burn you, you nose, your mouth, or perhaps your eyes"

Rin was scared for his life he really, really didn't want to get burned, 'he's really gonna do it' Rin thought extremely loud.

"Eye human barbeque!" the demon yelled he started to laugh so much his demon tong slithered out of it, "stop it! Get away!" Rin yelled his pupils getting smaller with anger.

All of a sudden the red flames on the led pipe turned blue and soon enough everything around Rin was engulfed in blue flames

Rin looked at his hand that was engulfed in flames "its burning… blue flames what the hell"

The white haired boy's jockeys got up and ran. "Aw crap. Ruuunnn!"

Rin is in a state of shock, "those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the true sign of satin" the demon exclaimed. Rin looked up at the demon, still in shock "yes, I was right. My eye was unwary" while he walks close up to Rin he gets in close, "my name is Astrof, come with me my young prince. Lord satin has long awaited you" Rin, still in the state of shock he manages to say "uh um uh sa..Satin has?"

"Evil is in their hearts, oh lord give to them according to their works. And the Wickedness of their inventions according to the works of their hands render into them there reward. Thou shall destroy them shalt not build them up" father Fugimoto chants these words slowly walking to the demon and Rin.

"Curse those words! Damn you exorcist!" the demon clutches his head because of the words, father Fugimoto kept walking forward saying chants from god, he also had a massive grin on his face.

"Bless it be the lord" he continued

"Old man" Rin looked over to his father

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart so you can never understand faith again!" the demon got up from where he was clutching his head and he ran off to father Fugimoto

"Ye have herd my suffocation, the lord is my helper and my protector" while saying that he flipped the demon with one clean whip of his arm

The demon screamed from the pain of the flip and the words of god "Thout shall parish" father Fugimoto put his two front fingers together and looked at the sorrowful demon. After father fugimoto said parish the demon had those little black bugs pouring out of his mouth. The boy that was possessed had fallen unconscious

"are you alright?" father fugimoto asked

"well… never mind me is that guy gonna be alright" rim points to the white haired boy

"I exorcised the demon that possessed him he should come to in a moment" father fugimoto looked down at the unconscious boy and looked back up at Rin

"demon?" Rin asked "

"You can see them now can't you?" father fugimoto asked he blew one of them away from him.

"all of these?!" Rin was surprised.

"there called kultarrs"

Rin brushes some of the black bugs off his shoulder

Father fugimoto had a very serious voice and stared straight in Rin's eyes "There attracted to dank places and introverted humans this world is comprised of two dimensions joined as one like a mirror one is the material world we live in asheia the other is Gahanna an empty realm inhabited by demons normally there can be no contact between these two diverse detentions never mind any travel between them but to having possessed to all material substances in this world the demons are now intruding apon it, now stand up thank to this uproar thieve learned of your awakening demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason you must hide before this comes to pass" Rin leaned forward "hold on! What are you saying what demons and what the hell do you mean by awakening just what the hell am I anyway?!"

"you are not a human being Rin," Rin's eyes open wide in shock, "what?" he replied "you are the son of a demon born by a human."

The kultarrs gather up creating an inhuman shape

"And. Not just any demon, the demon of all demons, you are the offspring of satin."

Rin somehow had gotten more surprised by the words

'You are the offspring of satin.' Kept replaying in his head over and over it could make someone crazy but not Rin he quickly grabbed his sanity and put it back in his body


	4. urgent!

OK this is urgent

I haven't been updating because of damn school!

I am so sorry to um... Well guest who wants more

I have loads of homework and stuff and tests and reviews and you all Probally don't wanna hear that from me anyway I will see you all later

P.s. I have a watt pad if you guys wanna know that

FoxyBraid234! Baiiiiii


End file.
